The use of a pressure sensor is well known in power toothbrushes. Such sensors, also referred to as load sensors, actually measure force, in grams, which the bristle field applies to the teeth. However, the results of such sensors typically include other types of loads, such as loads produced by the cheek, tongue and lips, in addition to direct bristle force against the teeth produced by user action. An accurate indication of bristle pressure against the teeth, apart from the other loads, would provide better information for the user as well as adapt the appliance for better effectiveness.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pressure/force sensing system which provides more accurate information to the user concerning the application of excessive force.